


Untitled

by Homeistheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marriage, PWP, Porn, WHAT PLOT I SEE NO PLOT, i wrote this at 4 am, so no judging thx, well there's lik, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeistheimpala/pseuds/Homeistheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I now pronounce you, Man and Angel.’</p><p>‘Man and angel.’ Sam muttered disbelievingly when Chuck paused.</p><p>‘You may kiss, I guess.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

‘The angel tore through Hell to get to the man and-‘

‘Chuck.’ Sam coughed from behind Dean.

Dean could not care less. He was wearing a monkey suit and he was in a tiny church in the middle of nowhere with his angel in front of him, hands intertwined, as Chucks words bound them. Sam was there, so was Bobby, Becky, and for the strangest reason, Crowley. Dean was suspicious but he didn’t have it in him to gank the bastard after he had helped them.

‘I now pronounce you, Man and Angel.’

‘Man and angel.’ Sam muttered disbelievingly when Chuck paused.

‘You may kiss, I guess.’

Dean didn’t need to be told twice, as he pulled Castiel in by his tie and kissed him slowly, and it was over all too soon.

Becky swooned, Sam patted Deans back, Bobby was grinning and Crowley hooted. Dean grinned at Cas as Cas tried fixing his tie, which had somehow been messed up. That was probably Deans fault. Dean smirked to himself.

-

It wasn’t a particularly expensive hotel. It was moderate with friendly staff and a girl who told Dean he made a lovely bride.

Of course, Dean didn’t care about that right now. Not with Castiel’s tongue doing absolutely sinful things to him. He bit back a moan as Castiel’s hands ran under his short before divesting him of his clothing. He fumbled with the bowtie.

‘I am going to go back in time and smite the person who created this.’

Dean let out a laugh.

‘Woah, there, tiger. Here, no smiting necessary.’ Dean reached up and easily pulled the tie free.

Then Castiel was reaching down and Dean kicked off his pants and then his underwear until he was only in socks. He reached down and took them off as Cas worked his own buttons. Castiel wasn’t always this fumbly but since they had exchanged their vows, he had been radiating with energy. Dean focused his energy on Castiel’s tented pants and before long, they both were naked and Dean was pressed against the bed, Castiel’s hands all over him. And he took it, knew this was something Castiel needed to do, his own way to claiming and stamping a MINE on him. The thought made Dean chuckle but he was cut short when Castiel licked at his nipple.

Castiel licked and sucked, moving on to his torso, his hipbones, until he was a twitchy mess.

Finally, his mouth reached his cock and Dean arched off the bed as Castiel took a careful lick. Cas licked slowly until Deans cock was entirely wet and he was chanting a broken litany of Castiel’s name.

‘Cas, please.’ Cas looked up from between Deans legs and fuck him if he didn’t look like he belonged just there. Castiel smiled before reaching forward for the lube and going back down and raising Deans legs. When Cas inserted the first lubed up finger, Dean hissed. His harsh breaths became moans of pleasure as Castiel worked him open with the addition of another finger.

‘Cas- I, Jesus fuck.’ Castiel was beyond used to Deans cursing. Dean wouldn’t curse much in front of him anymore so Castiel liked the idea that he could make him lose control in such a way. A third finger and Dean clenched around him and Deans fingers dug into the sheets. He was moaning and grunting and fucking himself onto Castiel’s finger and Cas might have come from that sight alone.

He hurriedly lubed up his dick and lifted Dean until Deans legs were at his waist. Lining his cock with Deans entrance, he slowly pushed in. Dean let out a gasp and his eyes were hooded. His fingers came up to run through Cas’s hair as Cas slid inside him slowly. His fingersgrazed over Castiel’s back and shoulder blades.

‘I love you.’ He whispered with closed eyes as Cas slid completely in, buried inside Dean.

‘I love you too.’ Dean smirked before his hips started moving, telling Castiel to move. Castiel pulled out and came slamming back again.

‘Yeah, Cas, just lik- fuck, fuck, yes.’ Deans words turned into a stream of incoherency as Castiel picked up pace. He found the spot that made Dean scream and hit it again and again as Dean ran shaking fingers over Cas’s back and over his ass. Fingers grazing his cock and Dean was coming over their chests.

Castiel’s movements became erratic and Dean opened his eyes as he came down from his high and looked at Cas. He was glowing, radiating with unearthly light.

‘Dean.’ Castiel said in a broken whisper.

Dean reached up and kissed his shoulder and Castiel spilled inside him. However Dean was distracted by the flare of light bursting out of Cas. For a moment, his wings manifested themselves and they were magnificent. The took up the expanse of the room and despite Deans constant teasing, they were not made of feathers but of light. Unearthly light that seemed to have bits of colours. It was like looking into a galaxy. All too soon, they were gone.

Along with the actual lights.

‘That’s never happened before.’ Dean commented as Cas fell on him.

‘You couldn’t see it before.’ Castiel mumbled. Dean pulled him up and tucked him under an arm. Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean.

‘Now I can?’

Cas smiled. ‘Now you can.’

Dean reached down and kissed him stupid.


End file.
